Of Marilyn and Mystery
by IndeMaat
Summary: After picking up some non returnable cargo Jeffrey and Bogg must help out Marilyn Monroe and Agatha Christie. Story idea adapted from CassBogg. [Reposted]
1. Depend on the Kindness of Strangers

_Disclaimer: The main plot of this story was taken from _Drake's Revenge_ written by CassBogg. I also used her subplots where it comes to setting history right, because (1) I'm too lazy to think of my own, and (2) I want to prove that it is not the ingredients that make the Sue, but the cooking. I am not in any way implying that CassBogg is a bad cook, to keep with the metaphor. I'm merely suggesting she could have made another recipe. She chose not to and I respect that, even if you may think it doesn't look that way. It's probably a crude form of irony, but in her profile CassBogg says she hopes her stories inspire others to write too. Well, she inspired me. I changed the name of the OC: Pandora "Pam" Townsend (there is a pun in there). _

-oOo-

"Remember, on Monday your historical biographies are due. Any questions?"

One hand is slowly raised in the back. "Dr. Townsend, how long do you want these reports to be?"

Pam Townsend tries to roll her eyes without any of the students noticing. _When are these kids ever going to learn not to let these things lie on their desks till the last moment?_ She musters up a smile. "Eight to ten pages. And no fiddling on the margins."

A few shy sniggers are given in reply. A bell announces the end of the last hour. The students file out of the classroom. Pam packs her bag for a fun weekend of grading chapter exams.

-oOo-

Pam slows down on her bike as she reaches her building, when out of nowhere two men jump out in front of her. She manages to stop without hitting them. She, however, looses her delicate balance and catches herself on her left foot, hopping around a bit to find a new equilibrium.

"What the ...! What are you guys playing at? Jumping in front of a moving bike like that? You could have gotten hurt! I could have gotten hurt!"

The man and the boy pick themselves up and throw her a couple of apologetic smiles.

"Sorry about that. We, er, we didn't see you coming," the boy says. "We should look both ways before we cross the street."

"Right?" Pam swings her leg over the racing bike so she can stand in a more comfortable position. "Is this some kind of revenge? I could never find Waldo as a kid, and now I almost run over him."

"Are you calling me Waldo?"

"Heay, kid, you're wearing the red and white t-shirt. Don't blame me for your choice of fashion. And I certainly don't want him to blame me for that." She nods her head at the man in a pirate's suit. "You do know Halloween was last week? What did you do? Check your calender for the wrong week?" She addresses the man.

"Something like that."

"Whatever. Could you let me pass now? I've got better things to do than talk in the street to a couple of nutters."

The two step aside so that Pam can pass.

"Where are we, Bogg?" the boy asks.

"Don't know, Jeff. The omni seems to be dead. Dials are all stuck between dates."

"Hey," Jeffrey calls after Pam, " do you know what day today is?"

Pam turns around, here bike slung over her shoulder. She pulls up an eyebrow. "You sure? Oh, of course, you missed your Halloween party. It's the fifth of November."

"And the year?"

"Year? 1998." Pam quickly turns around, before they ask her anymore questions, but then she remembers spotting something from the corner of her eyes, and she turns back to them. "What's that?" She nods towards the omni Bogg is holding in his hand.

"Er, that's a pocket watch, nothing special."

"Aha, and it tells month and year, but not correctly. Can I see?"

"Nothing to see." Bogg closes the omni and puts it on his belt.

Pam cocks her head to read the engraving and her mouth falls open in surprise.

"Wait here!" She throws her bike against the gate and runs into the building.

"I think she's a bit of a nutter herself," Bogg says to his friend.

"Yeah."

Moments later Pam comes running out again holding a book. She opens it and shows Jeffrey and Bogg a picture.

"That's that thing, isn't it?"

Bogg takes the book from her hand and closes it. On the cover is a single V. Voyagers! On the bottom of it a name: Phineas Bogg. His name. This is his guidebook.

"My guidebook! You've found it!" He picks up Pam and twirls her around.

"Uh, you can put me down," Pam says tapping him lightly on the shoulders.

"Right, of course." Bogg puts her gently back on her feet. "Got a little bit excited. I thought I had lost my guidebook forever. Where did you find it?" Excitedly he starts flipping through the pages.

"Garage sale, years ago."

"This is so wonderful." Bogg pats her on the shoulders as if she was an old friend. "Look, kid, schematics, now I can finally clean the omni properly. Get it to stop getting stuck in automatic. Do you have some tools?" He directs the question at Pam.

"Who? Me? Of course I have tools."

Bogg looks at her expectantly.

"What? You want me to give them to you?"

He nods.

"All right. Why not? I must be crazy." Pam picks up her bike. "Follow me."

Bogg and Jeffrey follow Pam into her apartment, where she parks her bike in the spare room and directs the two of them into the living room.

"I'll get you those tools, and I'll put the kettle on as well, shall I?"

"That would be nice," Bogg replies.

Rolling her eyes at herself for the people she lets into her house Pam puts the kettle on and digs up her tools from the spare room.

"Hey, Bogg, November fifth, that's your birthday, right?" Jeffrey nudges his friend.

"It is. And I just got the best birthday present ever." Bogg pats the guidebook.

"Bet ya we didn't omni in here by accident."

" I got my guidebook back. I don't care what the reason is we omnied in here. Thanks," he says to Pam when she gives him a Tupperware box with an assortment of screwdrives. He immediately sets to work on opening the omni.

Pam fetches a tea tray. She sets herself at the living room table with them. After a couple of minutes of silence and blowing in their teas, she has to ask them:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jeffrey Jones, and that's Phineas Bogg." Bogg grunts something. "You have to forgive him. He has a limited vocabulary and used most of it earlier in the street." Bogg grunts something else. "And you are?"

"Pam Townsend. Crazy woman." She nods determinedly. "But, er, different last names, so I guess he's not your dad."

"Bogg is more like my guardian." Jeffrey looks at him for a moment. Bogg blows some dust from the cogwheels inside the omni and laughs to himself. "My folks died last year."

"I'm sorry to hear." Pam gives him an encouraging smile. "I also lost my parents when I was a kid."

"Do you still miss 'm?"

"Hmm, it's not so much that I miss them, but that I miss about them." Jeffrey gives her a puzzled look so she elaborates "When my parents died I was five. I never got to know them. That's what I miss."

"I see." Jeffrey nods. "Do you have any memories of your folks?"

"A few. But I'm not sure whether they are real memories or stories I made up by the pictures in the family album."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"What about you?"

"My folks died when I was twelve. Car crash. I have no photo album anymore so I know all my memories of them are real." He smiles a reluctant smile.

Pam and Bogg look at him and then at each other. Pam opens her mouth to say something about Jeffrey's cynicism, but Bogg shakes his head indicating to her to let it go.

"But I'm glad I got to know my folks. I'd hate it if I never had gotten to know them. Sorry, I didn't mean to ..."

"That's okay. I hate it too. Hey, look on the bright side: we're also not going to remember puberty as that time as a terrible teen always arguing with our parents."

"Oh, I wouldn't have gone through puberty like that."

"Yeah, right," Bogg says without looking up from his chore. "You're very argumentative."

"Only with you, Bogg. My folks are much more understanding."

Bogg gives him a hurt look.

"Bogg, I ..."

"Who wants a refill on their tea?" Pam jumps up in an attempt to change the subject. Bogg and Jeffrey quickly hold up their cups as a way out of an awkward moment.

Pam also produces a roll of cookies and she and Jeffrey engage in a lengthy debate on the best way to dunk cookies while Bogg works on the omni.

"That's that," Bogg says as he closes the omni. "Good as new. I hope." He closes the guidebook. "Kid, we're good to go. Pam, thank you very much for your hospitality."

"You're welcome. I'd say drop by any time, but you'd probably take that very literaly." Pam slaps Bogg on the shoulder just as Jeffrey reaches out to take the omni. His thumb collides with the triggerbutton.

-oOo-

They land with a thud.

"What the ...!" Pam shouts as she falls on her ass. "What happened? Where am I? What is this?" She looks around. She finds herself sitting on a grave and jumps up with a scream.

"Looks like a cemetery," Jeffrey says dusting himself off.

"No kidding, duh," Pam replies. "How did I get here? Just a moment ago I was sitting at my living room table, now ..." She raises her hands to show her surroundings. "This is far from anyone's living room."

"We voyaged," Bogg says, checking the omni for date and place.

"Voyaged?" Pam gives him an odd look. "Is that a funny word for tripped? Did we trip? Did you slip something in my tea when I wasn't looking?"

"We didn't slip anything in your tea. We voyaged. The omni triggered and we traveled through time."

"I'm tripping. I'm on drugs. I must be. One moment I'm in my living room, the next I'm at a cemetery." Pam is starting to freak out. "I'm on drugs. What will the neighbors think? What if they call the police? What if I get arrested? I'll get a police record. I'll never be able to get another teaching position." Pam rambles on and walks away from the Voyagers.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Jeffrey asks Bogg.

"I hope so. Hey, would you like to tell her we're in 1946 now?"

"No! 1946, red light?"

"Of course. Any thoughts?"

Jeffrey throws him a look. "Sure, lots, but none that will solve that red light."

Pam still wanders around, heavily gesticulating. Jeffrey decides to go round the cemetery reading headstone to see if any of those jog any memories. Bogg waits for them both to return.

Pam is the first to come back. She stops a few feet in front of him.

"I'm not on drugs, am I?"

"No," he answers in a calm voice.

"Then what happened?"

"Jeff triggered the omni when you slapped me on the shoulder. We voyaged. As a result, we're in 1946 now."

"1946?" Pam cocks her head forward, but quickly recovers. "Okay. Take me back."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Do you need to boy here too?" Pam looks around for him. "Jeff, oo-hoo, come here!" She waves at him.

"I mean, I can't because the omni only goes up to 1970."

"Then how did you end up in 1998 in the first place?"

"I don't know. The omni sometimes malfunctions. I picked him up in 1982." Bogg motions to Jeffrey.

"What? Why? This is what you do? You travel through time and kidnap people? Then what do you do? Leave them at some other place in time?"

"That's not what happened. I ..."

"You kidnapped me, and I demand that you take me back right now."

"I can't." He gives her a wry smile. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Take me back. Take me back, right now." Pam starts to hit Bogg on his shoulders and chest with her fists. He takes her wrists to make her stop.

"I'm sorry."

"Now what?" Pam gives up her resistance.

"Guys! Come here! I've found it!" Jeffrey beckons them.

Bogg lets go of Pam and runs to his friend. Pam raises her hands in wonder and then decides to follow him.

"Look." Jeffrey points at a headstone.

_Norma Jeane Dougherty, born June 1, 1926, died July 10, 1946._

"Yes?" Bogg asks.

"Norma Jeane Dougherty? That's Marilyn Monroe," Jeffrey replies.

"You're kidding, right?" Pam says. "Marilyn Monroe died in 1962. Suburban housewife's cocktail."

"A what?"

"Sleeping pills and alcohol, or something like that. That." Pam points. "That is another Norma Jeane Dougherty altogether."

"Probably not," Bogg says.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just time travel we do. We also correct history."

"You what?"


	2. Falling into your Arms

"So let me get this straight. You travel through time policing history. Your device tells you if something's wrong and then you go about setting that straight. You make sure that the events I have read about in my history book actually will take place, er, have taken place, er ..." Pam shakes her head. Jeffrey and Bogg have just finished giving her a brief summary with examples of what it is they do. What Voyagers do. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth," Jeffrey says.

"Do you mind if I keep believing I'm on drugs? It's a concept I can grasp."

Jeffrey shrugs. "You will have to face up to the facts sooner or later."

"In the mean time, what are we gonna do about this girl?" Bogg nods towards the headstone.

"Guess we have to find out how she died. She died young and not of natural causes so there might be something in the papers about her."

"How do you know she didn't die of natural causes?" Pam asks. "I mean, sure, she died young, but she could have had a bad heart condition from birth."

"It wasn't natural causes because she isn't supposed to die this young," Jeffrey replies. Pam nods. _Sure, if you claim this Norma Jeane is Marilyn Monroe, you'd have to use that logic_.

A man joins them at the grave. He lays a small bouquet against the headstone and bows his head for a moment. Then he turns around and wants to walk away. He notices the threesome and raises his eyebrows in question.

"She died so young," Jeffrey says. "We were wondering what had happened. Could you tell us? I mean, if it doesn't rake up all kinds of bad memories. It's only been so recently."

"That's okay." He gives him a wry smile. "She was a silly girl, our Norma Jeane. She wanted to be a star." He shakes his head. "Our Norma Jeane a star. She didn't know how and books a cruise to Mexico in stead. And then she jumps overboard. Silly girl."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jeffrey returns a half smile.

"Now you know it, about our Norma Jeane and why she died so young." The man gives them a courteous nod and walks away.

"That was very informative," Jeffrey says. Bogg takes the omni and sets it to Jeffrey's instructions. Jeffrey takes Pam's hand and puts his other hand on Bogg's arm. "We're going to voyage now."

"And we have to hold hands and pray we end up in the right place?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

-oOo-

Landing wasn't so bad Jeffrey assesses. Could have been better, could have been worse.

"Ouch, my knee." Pam rolls on her back clasping her knee. "Do you always voyage like this: landing on something hard?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

"I'm beginning to think you didn't jump in front of my bike, but fell in front of it." Pam lets go of her knee and sits up.

"That would be correct." Bogg clips the omni onto his belt and holds out his hand to Pam to pull her up. "But this time we're in the right place. July 10, 1946, cruise ship. Red light."

"And red light means that history needs fixing."

"Very good, you're already getting the hang of it."

"Not much. But I see a deckchair over there with my name on it." Pam limps over to it.

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, now it has my butt on it."

"I think it would be best if you came with us and we showed you what being a Voyager is about. It's not all about taking vacations."

"It hardly ever is," Jeffrey adds. Bogg glares at him briefly.

"Well, I injured my knee. I think it's best if I kept my weight of it for a couple of hours."

"You'll never be a good Voyager with this attitude."

"It's not really a job I asked for."

"None of us has asked for this job. We get chosen to do it and then we do it the best we can."

"I take it that whoever does the choosing doesn't think very highly of human rights such as the right of the individual to chose their own profession."

Bogg takes this in. Then turns to Jeffrey. "You answer this one; you're always going on about rights as well." He walks away.

Jeffrey watches him go, then turns to Pam. "I guess you're right."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Beats living with my aunt." Jeffrey shrugs.

"I'd like to be alone now." Pam leans back in the deckchair.

Jeffrey nods and runs in the direction Bogg left in.

"Bogg, what are you gonna do?" he asks when he catches up with him.

"I figured this Norma Jeane jumped overboard today so we have to check all the decks and see if we can find anyone who looks like they might gonna jump."

"Smart thinking. But I meant about Pam?"

"I'm gonna wish we never met her and hope that works."

"I think she's okay. Probably just takes a little while to get used to. We have to give her some time to get used to the idea of voyaging. Besides, we're stuck with her."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, you thought you were stuck with me in the beginning, and we warmed up to each other. Look at us now. We're a team."

"A team that just got a fifth wheel. I don't like it that I keep omniing into times I'm not supposed to go to, accidentally take someone and then am not able to return them. What I am? The golden goose?"

"It's not so bad. And if we don't like her we can always leave her somewhere else."

"Yeah."

"I was joking."

"Yeah." Bogg sighs. "I think we better split up. We can cover more ground that way. I'll take this deck and everything above it. You take the lower decks."

"Ai, ai." Jeffrey salutes with two fingers to his forehead, ducks Bogg's hand as he wants to tossle his hair and runs down a flight of stairs.

-oOo-

Patrolling the ship is a fun activity, if it doesn't seem entirely useless. Everywhere nothing but happy people, not an unhappy person in sight, let alone one that wants to jump ship. Bogg smiles at the young women in their summer dresses as he passes them by. They smile back at him. Mutually appreciating what they are seeing. There's a brown-haired girl sitting on the railing making different poses. She clasps her hands on the railing to keep her balance. Bogg watches it in amusement for a short while and then walks over to her. He leans on the railing next to her.

"You look like you're having fun."

"I'm not having fun. I'm working. Please, no interviews." She holds up her hand and throws her head back. She looses her balance. "Ooh."

Bogg quickly catches her. "You almost fell in there."

"That wouldn't have been good. That wouldn't have been good at all." She holds on to Bogg's shoulders. His strong arms encircling her. "I would have been killed. You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He lowers her onto her feet. "What were you doing sitting on the railing like that?"

"I was practicing my poses. I'm gonna be a star, and when I do photographers want to take pictures of me." She shows a few of her poses standing with both feet firmly on deck.

"Well, you can't become a star if you fall into the water. You should be a little more careful when you practice."

"Yes, yes, I will." She pats him lightly on the chest. "I can't depend on there always being a handsome man like yourself to catch me when I fall."

"Bogg! I've looked all over, but I couldn't find her." Jeffrey rushes over to him. "Oh, you've met someone." Jeffrey is about to throw him an accusing look: forgetting about the assignment already?

"Uhm, yeah, this is ..."

"Norma Jeane Dougherty." She offers her hand to Bogg. He takes it and brushes his lips against the knuckles.

Jeffrey smiles. Trust Bogg to find their charge if it involves a pretty lady.

"Phineas Bogg, that's Jeffrey Jones. Norma Jeane is going to be a star."

"Oh."

"You don't think I can be a star?"

"Well, I don't know, may be if you did something about your appearance."

"Jeff!"

"Thanks a lot. If even a young man like yourself thinks I don't look good, what chance have I got of becoming a star?"

"Uh. I didn't mean it like that. You look nice." Bogg throws him a look. "I mean good. But good in the girl next door kind of way. If you want to be a star, you have to look a little more ... I don't know. Have a little more ..."

"Spunk, pizazz?" Norma Jeane ventures.

"I guess."

"Look like sex on legs," Bogg suggests. They both look at him. "It just popped into my head."

"That's the one, though." Jeffrey nods approvingly.

"Sex on legs? Now how do I go about becoming that?"

"Come with me. I have an idea." Jeffrey takes Norma Jeane by the hand.

"Jeff, where are you taking her?"

"To Pam, she may have an idea."

"Pam?" Not the person Bogg would have thought of himself. He follows them to see if indeed Pam can help.

Pam is lying on a deckchair, basking in the afternoon sun. She has taken off her button down shirt, folded it up and uses it now as a pillow. She wore a sleeveless T underneath. She opens her eyes when she can't feel the sun on her face anymore.

"Pam, this is Norma Jeane. She wants to be a star. To do that she wants to change her appearance. Do you have any advice for her?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're a girl."

"So?" Pam frowns. "When you first met me, I was on a racing bike. What does that tell you about me?"

"That you can't afford a horse," Bogg suggests. Pam throws him a look.

"But you still may have some suggestions, from your girl-friends or something."

"Is this ...?"

"Norma Jeane. We just met her."

"Oh." Pam looks at Norma Jeane. "I don't know."

"I want to look like sex on legs."

"Ah. Well, they say gentlemen prefer blonds, so I guess you should bleach your hair and put on a frock that is one size too small."

"That's a bit crude," Bogg replies.

"Yeah, but I think she has a point," Norma Jeane says.

"Yeah, Phineas, you'll have to accept that the male of the species is that shallow."

"Don't you wish you were a blond?" he sneers back.

"Not particularly."

"Uh, Jeffrey. I have an idea. Let's ditch these two."

"I'm with you."

Jeffrey and Norma Jeane quickly leave.

"You're blocking my sun."

"How about now?"

"Blocking it even more."

"Good."

"Whatever." Pam closes her eyes and ignores Bogg. Bogg makes a face at her and decides to go find Jeffrey and perhaps Norma Jeane.


	3. Happy Birthday, dear Phineas

_A/N: A short recap: Bogg and Jeffrey land in 1998 and after some tea and a good cleaning of the omni accidentally take off with Pam. They find out Norma Jeane Dougherty has died before she even became Marilyn Monroe. They go back in time and Bogg saves the life of the budding star. Let's jump ahead in time an hour or so._

-oOo-

"What do you think?" Norma Jeane shows off her new dress to Bogg and Jeffrey. They are both speechless. "That good, ha?"

Pam joins them.

"You finally decided to join us?" Bogg asks.

"It was getting cold out. I was thinking, what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?"

"You don't have a cabin?" Norma Jeane stops twirling when she hears.

"We're kind of stowaways," Jeffrey replies.

"Oh, that's not good. I have an idea. Wait here."

Norma Jeane storms off, for however much that is possible in a tight dress. Bogg and Jeffrey look at each other and shrug. The threesome follows her. They see Norma Jeane talking and flirting with a ship's steward.

Bogg spots something in the corner of his eye.

"That can't be," he whispers.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I hope. You wait here." Bogg runs away. Pam gives Jeffrey a questioning look. He shrugs in response.

Bogg hurries down the corridor in pursuit of the person he thought he saw.

"Drake! I thought it was you I saw slippering down the corridor."

A man dressed in black turns around, a smug smile playing around his lips.

"Phineas, we have know each other for such a long time, and still we aren't on a first name basis? Why don't you call me Harry?"

"It's a name that doesn't suit you. It makes you seem human."

Drake slaps a hand to his chest to show his hurt. "How have you been? That boy still giving you trouble? I could fix that fo--" Bogg grabs Drake by the lapels. "Careful, you'll wrinkle up the suit."

Bogg twists his hands a little more. "If you hurt Jeffrey in any way I'll ... I'll ..."

"You'll what? Hunt me to the end of time? You haven't been very successful at that so far."

Bogg let's go of Drake with a push.

"Besides, I have bigger fish to catch." Drake straightens his jacket. "I also see you've got a new member to your team."

"Don't you dare touch her either."

"Why? Is she your girl-friend?"

"She's a person. And as such off limits to you."

"Such hostility. I don't have time for that. Ta ta." Drake takes his omni and is gone. Bogg growls in frustration and turns to go back to his friend.

"What was it?" Jeffrey asks when Bogg joins them again.

"Humph. Whatever it was it has gone now."

"What did you think you saw?"

"Nothing."

Jeffrey finds this answer very unsatisfactory, but he also knows he isn't going to get a better answer from his friend so he doesn't bother asking for one. Norma Jeane rejoins their little group holding a cabin key.

"Thanks." Pam takes it.

"Phineas saved my life this afternoon. The least I can do is get you a cabin to stay the night. Besides, it gave me a chance to test how good this dress really works."

"It worked like magic," Bogg notes.

"I'm not even a blonde yet."

"A little attitude goes a long way," Pam says.

"I never realized I had this power. And now that I do, I want more. First I'm going to dye my hair blonde, and then paint this ship red. Mind if I borrow him for that?" Norma Jeane pulls Bogg on his sleeve.

"He's all yours," Pam replies, giving away what was never hers to begin with.

"But you should change your outfit, Phineas," Norma Jeane coos in his ear. "As an aspiring star I don't think I can be seen with a grown man in a pirate's suit. At least not when I'm not on a movie set."

"Leave that to me." Bogg gives her a wink and sets of in his long stride.

"Hair dying time." Norma Jeane claps her hands. Pam and Jeffrey just laugh at one another.

-oOo-

A few hours later Norma Jeane has become a blonde bomb shell, sex on legs. Pam and Jeffrey are sitting on the bed in her cabin while she practices ways to introduce the new her.

"With a new appearance should also go a new name," Jeffrey suggest.

"Why? What's wrong with Norma Jeane?" Pam asks. Jeffrey nudges her hard in the ribs. Pam throws him a dirty look while rubbing the sore spot.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I need a new name for the new me. I'll think about one. But thanks to the two of you today, the tenth of July 1946, is the day Norma Jeane Dougherty died."

"Spooky," Pam whispers to Jeffrey.

"Very."

"Now I just need to pick out a lipstick color. Which one?" She holds out three lipsticks to Pam.

"I like the red one," Jeffrey says.

"Sure, if you want people not to notice a single word you're saying because they're too busy looking at your lips."

"That's the image I'm going for." Norma Jeane clasps the red lipstick in her hand as an emblem of victory. She heads back to the bathroom.

"One day you are going to regret that people only think of you as a dumb blonde."

"Not one day soon, I think," Norma Jeane replies from the bathroom. There is a knock at the door. "Will you get that? I'm just putting on the finishing touches."

Pam gets up to get the door. She opens it to Phineas Bogg in a tuxedo. Looking handsome as can be.

"Wow!" She lets him in.

"I know." He fixes a cuff link. "I clean up very nice."

"No, I meant wow: you can actually button a shirt." Bogg throws her a look flexing his eyebrows. She gices him an appriciative smile in return.

Norma Jeane walks back into the room.

"Hello, miss Norma Jeane, am I a suitable escort for you this evening?"

"You will do very well." She takes the arm he offers. "Don't wait up." And they have left.

"So, er, what do we do for dinner?"

"Come, I'll show you."

-oOo-

Pam wakes up from a little noise. It takes her a moment before she realizes where she is. And another few moments before she accepts this. There is another knock at the door. She gets up to answer it. Bogg comes stumbling in.

"I didn't have a key."

"The door wasn't locked."

"You should never leave a door unlocked."

"We figured you didn't have a key. Did you have fun?"

Bogg tries to wrestle off his jacket.

"Very much so. We were the belles of the ball."

"You're drunk." Pam has a good mind to cross her arms and thump her foot impatiently.

"I've only had two glasses of champagne. I'm slightly intoxicated at the most."

"Same difference."

Bogg sits down on the bed to undo his shoe laces.

"What have the two of you been up to tonight?"

"First we scavenged to get ourselves fed. And the rest of the evening Jeffrey kept telling me stories of how great it is to be a Voyager."

"Not convinced you, has he, huh?"

"Nope."

Bogg finishes undressing. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"The inside."

"Very well." Bogg makes himself comfortable on top of the blankets. Pam slips back underneath the covers. "Nighty-night." Pam growls in reply.

-oOo-

"I just brushed my teeth with a towel," Pam says when she returns from the bathroom the following morning.

"That'll work," Jeffrey replies. His sitting on the floor tying the laces of his sneakers.

"So, how do you do that when you're voyaging, personal hygiene I mean?" Pam takes a sniff at the arm pit of her shirt before she puts it on. "What about deodorant? Or a fresh set of clothing?"

"Well, we travel a lot to times where most people don't use deodorant anyway."

"That's nice."

"And the time stream kinda works like a washing machine. Every time I come out of it I'm clean as a whistle and my clothes are as good as new."

"A time stream, every home should have one. Don't worry about what the label says, just jump in and be careful when landing."

"Exactly."

"What are we gonna do about our drunken sailor?" Pam nods towards Bogg, who is still sleeping on the bed.

"Let him sleep till he's sober." Jeffrey shrugs.

"I have a better idea." Pam goes back to the bathroom and returns with a glass of water. She throws the water in Bogg's face.

"Huh, what?" He sputters and sits up. "Who did that?"

Pam and Jeffrey immediately point at each other.

"Very mature. I didn't know that you were both thirteen."

"Well, physically I'm not. Mentally I have relapses," Pam replies.

"I'm gonna get you for this." Bogg jumps up. Jeffrey and Pam each run into a different direction. Bogg chases them around the cabin in turn until he catches Pam and pins her to the bed. "How would you like to sleep in the wet spot?" He rubs her face in it. She's laughing so much she can't reply.

"Hey, Bogg. If you get dressed maybe we could go out to get some breakfast."

"Right, kid." Bogg gives Pam another push, gets up and retreats to the bathroom.

Pam sits up, still chuckling.

"You're blushing."

"Oh." Pam feels her face. "I always turn red when I have to laugh." She puts her head in the wet spot to cool her face.

Not much later Bogg, Jeffrey and Pam are enjoying the breakfast buffet when a seething blonde dressed in a long, dark blue pencil skirt and a white shirt approaches their table.

"Phineas Bogg, what did you do? Two ship's stewards just asked me what I was going to sing tonight. Apparently the ship's entertainment for tonight has fallen ill and you told them I could cover for them. Why did you do that?"

"Well, you said you wanted to be a star," Bogg says a little bewildered. "I thought I was helping."

"Well, help me with this ... what am I going to sing tonight? I don't know any songs that go with the new me."

"You can sing anything, Norma Jeane. With your voice you could make Happy Birthday sound sexy."

Pam and Jeffrey chuckle. Bogg and Norma Jeane look at them.

"What?" Bogg inquires.

"Nothing." Pam waves her hand and covers her mouth while she continues her chuckle.

"It was his birthday yesterday," Jeffrey explains. "Why don't you sing for him?"

"Was it your birthday?" Norma Jeane shakes off her anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, er ..." Bogg shrugs.

"You want me to sing for you?" Bogg nods. "All right.

_Happy birth-day ... to you_. She sings in a sultry voice.

_Happy birth-day ... to you_

_Happy birth-day ... dear Phineas_

_Happy birth-day ... to you._ Norma Jeane blows him a kiss and receives a round of applause that well extends their table.

"Bravo, Marilyn, that was wonderful," Pam says.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh, sorry, I got confused. I know this girl named Marilyn Parker. You sort of reminded me of her."

"I like the name Marilyn though." She thinks for a moment. "Maybe I should call myself Marilyn Parker? Does that have a nice ring to it?"

"Maybe you should try something that rhymes," Jeffrey suggests.

"Marilyn Parylin," Pam says.

"Rhymes in the front," Jeffrey corrects.

"Marilyn Marker, ouch." Pam rubs her leg where Jeffrey kicked it and throws him an angry look.

"Marilyn Marker, that has a better ring to it. I'll have to think about it. But you're right: I can sing any song I know. Will you help me pick out just the right ones for tonight?"

"Sure." After a song like that, Bogg can only hope for more.

"Would you like to come too?" She asks the other two.

"Count me in," Jeffrey says.

"Count me out," Pam says. "There's a whirlpool on this boat and I'm going to do some serious soaking this morning."

"All right. I'm going to have some breakfast and I will see the two of you..." Norma Jeane points at Bogg and Jeffrey each. "Later." She walks away, and Bogg can't help but follow her sway.

-oOo-

_A/N: In _Une Ville Flottante_ (A Floating City) by Jules Verne a bad guy by the name of Harry Drake appears. Though I am not sure this novel was published in English, I couldn't resist giving Voyagers!' bad guy the same first name._


	4. Splish Splash

_Chilling chilling in a bubble bath_

_Chilling in a bubble bubble bath_

_I am oh chilling in a bubble bath_

_Chilling in a bubble bubble bath_

Pam leans her head back and closes her eyes. Maybe Jeffrey's right about it being fun to travel through time. She sort of witnessed the transformation of Norma Jeane to Marilyn Monroe. She should catch the performance of Marilyn that evening; it must be something special to see the legend at work before she became a legend. Something to boast about at home. Home. Pam feels the muscles in her neck tense up. She may not be going home any time soon. From what Jeffrey has told her she gathers that that is no one's fault. So, she determines, she should just relax and enjoy the ride.

_Chilling in a bubble bubble bath_

"You sound like you're having fun."

Pam looks up a little startled. Jeffrey's smiling face hangs over her.

"Hi."

"What's chilling?"

"Uh, some sort of slang. Means relaxing. At least it does to me." Jeffrey nods. "Where are Phineas and Marilyn or Norma Jeane?"

"It's Marilyn now. She's quite happy with that name. She said to say thank you to you for suggesting it. Your first Voyager mission and you're already helping out."

Pam can't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"Marilyn is practicing her new routine and Bogg is all over her. I needed some oxygen."

"Can he do that? Be all over historical people. Isn't there a risk he upsets history?"

"Sure, but he's a former pirate. They're like sailors: he has a new sweetheart in ever harbor. You'll get used to it."

"You're not used to it."

"I'm used to it. There is just so much eye rolling I can do before my eyes start to hurt."

"In a couple of years you'll be just the same."

"No way."

"Yes way. With those eyes of yours? Couple of years girls will be drowning in them by the dozen."

Now it's Jeffrey's turn to smile with pride.

"Wanna join me in this pool?"

"I don't have a bathing suit.'

"They rent them out at the stall by the main pool." Pam points in the general direction of the main pool.

"Okay, I'll go get one." Jeffrey walks away in his springy stride.

Pam closes her eyes again and splashes the water. At least she'll be doing this voyaging thing with some nice people. Well, Jeffrey's nice. She's hardly met the other one. But he seems like someone she can have a laugh with, and Jeffrey thinks the world of Bogg. _My friend's friend could be my friend_.

A hand touches her shoulder. Pam looks up, but before she can see whose it is another hand pushes her head under water. Pam tries to fight back, but the bottom of the pool is slippery and she can't get any grip for her feet. She tries to get away, but someone pulling on her hair keeps her in place. She claws at the hands that hold her. She struggles, but all she achieves is using up oxygen. She feels her head starting to pound. She can't make out a face through the turbulence in the water she causes. Then the hands let go of her with one last jerk on her head. Pam tries to get to the other side of the pool as quick as she can. Gasping for breath she hangs on to the rim. A loud splash. A wave of water raining down on her.

Pam tries to take deep breaths. Her heart is thumping in her throat.

"Are you all right?" A hand on her shoulder. Pam hits it away in a reflex. "Pam, it's me, Jeffrey. It's all right, he's gone now."

Pam looks around. Jeffrey is in the water. He sees the fear in her eyes. He puts his hand out to her again. This time she lets him touch her. Jeffrey moves closer and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, he's gone now."

Pam is still taking gasping breaths. "Someone tried to drown me." She manages the say.

"He's gone now," Jeffrey says in a soothing voice. He keeps talking to her, telling her it is okay. He sees that Pam is slowly regaining her composure.

"Who was that?"

"Better get you out of these wet things first. C'mon." Jeffrey takes control of the situation. Pam meekly lets him usher her out of the pool. "Can you get dressed yourself?" Pam nods and Jeffrey hands her a towel.

Pam sits down in the changing cubicle and leans her head against the wall. "Why, Jeffrey? Why?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. Just get dressed first."

With all the strength she can muster Pam starts to slowly dry herself off. As she finally emerges for the cubicle wearing her jeans and T-shirt, holding her button down in her hand, Jeffrey throws her an encouraging smile.

"Come." He takes her hand. "Let's find Bogg. He has to know about this too."

-oOo-

In the ship's ballroom Marilyn is rehearsing her performance for that evening. Bogg is thoroughly enjoying her singing and her flirting with the audience. He is a little annoyed when Jeffrey calls his attention.

"What is it, kid? Hi Pam, enjoyed your soak?"

"Most of it." Pam drops herself on a chair. "Then someone tried to drown me."

"Drake tried to drown her!"

"What? Are you all right?" he asks concerned.

"A little shaky still. I'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting in the pool when all of a sudden someone pushed my head under water and held me down." Pam shivers. "I couldn't get away. I thought I was gonna drown."

"It was Drake, Bogg. Drake was trying to drown Pam. I jumped him when I saw him. He let go of Pam and threw me into the water. When I came up he was gone. What was Drake doing here?"

"I don't know." Bogg shakes his head. "I saw him earlier. He was talking about fish."

"You saw Drake? And you didn't tell me?" Jeffrey shouts.

"It was nothing. He taunted me, I threatened him, he left."

"And then he came back to drown Pam. You should have told me, told us!"

"Uh, you both seem to know who tried to drown me. Who is it?" Pam looks from one to the other. Bogg and Jeffrey look at each other. Jeffrey gives him a you-tell-her-before-I-do look.

"Drake," Bogg says with a sigh. "He used to be a Voyager. He's gone rogue. His goal is to destroy Voyagers and get control of history."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I don't know. He used to try to stop Voyagers by having them banished. He can't do that anymore. Maybe he just thought you were an easy target because you don't know him."

"I don't like that."

"Neither do I." Bogg squeezes her shoulder lightly.

"What are we gonna do now, with Drake around?" Jeffrey asks.

"Stay on our guard."

"You remember what happened last time?"

"Vividly."

"What happened last time?"

"Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" Jeffrey asks.

"That was him?"

"We don't think so. But he did try to mimic his method." Bogg says. "So keep your eyes open for him from now on. And don't keep the cabin door unlocked anymore."

"Right. Except that I don't know what he looks like."

"I guess it would be best if you didn't wander around the ship on your own anymore."

"You forgot to mention this as one of the reasons why it is fun to be a Voyager," Pam says to Jeffrey. He replies her with a wry smile.

-oOo-

Around lunchtime the Voyagers decide to go for a bite to eat. Marilyn declines their invitation to go with them. She wants to discuss her act with the band. Rounding a corner in the corridor they run into Drake. Jeffrey acts immediately: he grabs Pam by the hand and triggers the omni om Bogg's belt.

They land on the pavement. While Bogg and Jeffrey scramble up Pam looks herself over, smells her armpit and concludes: "Just like a washing machine."

"What?" Bogg gives her a incredulous look as he offers her a hand to help her up.

"We always land somewhere clean," Jeffrey explains. "Like we just came out of a washing machine."

"Ah, I see," Bogg replies.

"Where are we?" Jeffrey asks looking around, taking in the red brick of the surrounding buildings.

"Yorkshire, England, December 1926. Red light."

"Yorkshire town. It's quaint," Pam says.

"Utterly English," Jeffrey adds in a mock British accent.

"What do we do now?" Pam asks.

"We find out why there is a red light," Bogg replies.

"Can we do that somewhere inside. It's cold here." Pam shivers and rubs her arms. "You may have plenty of muscle tissue to burn, but the boy is scrawny."

"Hey!"

"Shh." Pam grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him closer. "He could freeze to death out here."

"Well, there's a church over there. We could sit there a while. Maybe they have a ..."

"Churches are reputably cold places," Pam interrupts.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a hotel over there." Pam nods across the street. "I bet it's nice and warm there."

"Yeah, Bogg. Let's go to the hotel. Don't let me catch my death here. I'm just a scrawny kid." Jeffrey tries to emphasize his point by shivering and clattering his teeth.

Bogg throws him a look. "All right. We go to the hotel."

They cross the street.

"I bet they serve an excellent afternoon tea there too," Pam says.

"We're just going in there to stay warm and read the papers, nothing more."

"I just had a very traumatic experience. I need to eat that away. Some people are emotion shoppers, I'm an emotion eater."

"Well, you don't look like you've had more than your fair share of emotions."

Pam smiles at Bogg. "Thank you."

They go into the hotel and find themselves a table in the hotel tea room. A few of the tea drinkers turn their heads and pause their conversations when the three Voyagers walk in in their unusual clothing.

"Just pretend you belong here," Bogg says to Pam. "People return to their own business soon enough." Ignoring Jeffrey's and Pam's protests Bogg manages to order them a simple tea: just tea and sandwiches.

After he ate his fill Jeffrey asks if he can be excused from the table to look at the local papers for some clues as to the red light. Bogg excuses him with a little surprised look and Jeffrey bounces out of the room. Pam cradles her cup in her hands and swirls her tea around in it.

"Have you eaten away your trauma?" Bogg asks after a moment's silence. And immediately wants to smack his head for asking such an insensitive question.

"I'm getting there." Pam puts down her cup and looks at him. "Tell me more about Voyagers. What do you do for money? How are you going to pay for this?"

"Well, I spend a lot of my time as a dish washer in restaurants." Pam smiles. "And Headquarters sends me money. Sometimes even in a currency I can actually use."

"There's a Headquarters?"

"Yeah. You didn't think this was a one man operation, did you?"

"That Headquarters, can they get me home?"

"Probably."

"Then take me to that Headquarters. Take me to your leader."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't. If Headquarters needs me, they call me in."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. Omnies have a setting for Headquarters, but mine doesn't work. Hey, do you think I would have been voyaging with a kid if I had a way to get to Headquarters?"

Pam eyes him carefully. "No, probably not."

"Right you are. You'll just have to wait until Headquarters calls us in."

"When will that be?"

"Well, I have my annual appraisal."

"Let me guess: you just had yours."

Bogg nods. "I'm sorry, Pam. But I'm afraid you're stuck with us just a little while longer."

Pam sighs. "That's okay, Phineas. You and Jeffrey are nice people, I don't mind spending some time with you."

"My friends call me Bogg," Bogg offers.

"I like Phineas."

Bogg winces slightly.

"You don't like Phineas?"

"Not much. Plus people from yours and Jeffrey's time seem to think that Phineas Bogg is a pun on Phileas Fogg."

"Do they? How silly of them. I know plenty of people named Phineas, but just one fictional one named Phileas. Did you know that the financial backer of Eli Whitney, who invented the cotton gin, was named Phineas Miller? Phineas was a very popular name for the boys in his family."

"No, I didn't know that. You just made me like my name a bit more." Bogg beams a smile at her. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know about this Phineas Miller?"

"I have a doctorate in Modern History. I know lots of trivia."

"A very useful quality for a Voyager."

"I'm still determined not to like being one."

"We'll talk about that again after you brought about a couple of green lights."

-oOo-

_A/N: Apologies to Def P for mutilating the lyrics to _Bubbelbad.


	5. Forget me not

In the hotel lobby Jeffrey is browsing the papers when a woman walks in. She walks over to the reception desk and addresses the desk clerk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me the bus times?"

"Certainly. Where would you like to go?"

"I -- I don't know."

"Then any bus will take you there," Jeffrey says.

"Young man," the receptionist says reproachfully.

"You must be the Cheshire Cat," the woman says. "I didn't recognize you without your wide grin."

Jeffrey shows her his best pearly white grin. "I'm Jeffrey. Who are you?"

The woman has to think about this. "Nothing really comes to mind. Perhaps you should call me Alice. I feel like I went through the looking-glass."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." Jeffrey extends his hand and Alice shakes it politely.

"Madam, have you decided which bus you would like to take?"

"No. I don't know where I want to go. Perhaps it is best if I take a room here. You are a hotel, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." The receptionist throws Jeffrey a look for chuckling. "If you please sign in here." He places a registry book before Alice. "How long will you be staying?"

"For as long as it takes me to remember what bus I want to take." Alice looks puzzled at the registry book for a moment then registers as Mrs. Neele.

"Very well. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Harrogate Hydropathic Hotel."

"Harrogate? The spa town?"

"Yes, madam."

"Good. I could probably use a mineral bath."

"I know how you feel," Jeffrey says. "I often feel like I went through the looking-glass."

"Hmm. Tell me, do you also feel like there is something you should have remembered, but can't find what it is?"

"No, I've never had that."

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with some friends. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Alice follows Jeffrey into the tea room.

"Hey, kid. Why did you never tell me that Phineas Miller was the financial backer of Eli Whitney?" Bogg asks as Jeffrey and Alice arrive at the table where Bogg and Pam are sitting.

"Whitney, the inventor?"

"You could have made me feel a lot better about my name if I had known there were some famous Phineases out there."

"I didn't want things to go to your head," Jeffrey replies, a little disturbed by the sudden, unprovoked interest in history by his friend. "This is Alice. She doesn't know where she is going. These are my friends, Bogg and Pam."

They shake hands and Bogg offers Alice a seat.

"Do you at least know where you are from?" Pam asks.

Alice looks down at the cutlery. She twists the knife to look at her reflection in the blade. "Africa," she says at last. "I'm on holiday from Africa."

"You haven't picked the nicest time to visit England. The weather and the temperature must be much nicer in Africa right now."

"I suppose so."

A slightly awkward silence follows which Bogg decides to break.

"Kid, what did the papers say?"

"Nothing that seems unusual. I have no idea what ..." He stops talking suddenly aware of the company.

Bogg nods he understands. Nothing unusual in the papers means no clues to solve the red light. Pam offers Alice a sandwich, which she declines, but a moment later accepts stating she is famished. Alice orders herself a tea too, and on Jeffrey's request, some cakes.

Later Jeffrey and Alice are playing a board game and Pam is engaged with some 1926 magazines Bogg decides to go for a walk. The cold December air cuts through his clothes. He heads for the church to pick up on his earlier suggestion, before he was rudely cut off by Pam, to see if they have a clothes fair for the poor. He is in luck. Dressed for the era and climate he emerges from the church some fifteen minutes later. He sticks his hands deep into his pockets. There is a lot he has to think about. Pam for one. He really feels like the Golden Goose: everyone that touches him voyages with him. At this rate he'd have a small army tagging along within a couple of years. But Pam has a doctorate in History. Like he said to her, that could be useful for a Voyager. Maybe she's like Jeffrey meant to be a Voyager, but called before her time. If so, then why is it always his omni that picks them out? He's already got a kid. He doesn't need a head strong woman that spends most of her time sitting on deck chairs and in hot tubs. Why couldn't someone else have picked her up? Like Olivia for instance. The two of them would make a nice combination. Bogg can't surpress a smile when he tries to imagine what an encounter between Olivia and Pam would be like. He would love to see that. He'd pay to see that. As things stand, he's got Pam and Olivia is probably getting herself into trouble all on her own.

Perhaps it is not all bad. Okay, the kid and he are a team, and the team just got a new member. But this member could be useful. She knows her history, and perhaps she could act a little bit as a mother figure for Jeffrey. 'Cause no matter how hard he tries, he's much better at the father figure part. Although Jeffrey is fast approaching that age where boys think they don't need their mothers so much anymore. And some adult company would be nice for him himself too. There are just some things you don't talk about with a kid. But he's not too sure he wants to talk about those things with a woman, this woman, either. They'll just have to see how things work out, and if they don't: he can always dump Pam somewhere in time. But, he has to admit to himself, things would have to get pretty ugly before he would do a thing like that.

When Bogg returns to the hotel he finds Pam and Jeffrey still in the tea room. Only a few of the other tables are occupied. Pam and Jeffrey are playing a game. He stands in the doorway looking at the scene. This is what he had in mind when he thought the company would be nice. It's almost family like. Jeffrey laughs out loud and throws his arms victoriously in the air. It gives Bogg a warm feeling.

"Again," Jeffrey urges.

"No way, not again," Pam replies gathering up the pieces of the game. "You've already beaten me trice at this game. There is only so much abuse I can take." She looks up. "You look very handsome," she says when she spots Bogg.

"I thought I would dress more for the time," Bogg says as he approaches the table. "Here, kid, I got you something warmer too."

"Does this mean we're going outside again?" Jeffrey asks. "It's getting dark outside. Shouldn't we be looking for a place to stay the night?"

"Taken care off. We're staying here tonight. Any thoughts on how to spend the evening?" He sits down at the table.

"Do you know this game?" Pam shows him the box.

"I don't know any board games."

"Very well. We can play this again. Now you can humiliate him."

"Jeffrey beats me at pretty much everything, except for arm wrestling and poker."

"And one day soon I will beat you at arm wrestling too," Jeffrey replies as he sets up the board for another game.

Bogg smiles. This is as close to a family as he has been in years and he is going to enjoy every minute of it.

After several hours of board games, mostly won by Jeffrey until Bogg and Pam decided to gang up against him and resort to cheating, Bogg suggests it's time for them to go to bed. They clear up the game and head up the stairs.

"There's only one bed," Pam states.

"There was also only one bed in the cabin we had. You said nothing about it then."

"That was more of a gift horse thing. Here I think you could have asked for two rooms, or three single beds, something."

"Budget's tight. There's only so much time I want to spend washing dishes. If you get what I mean."

"Yeah." Pam sighs quietly. "You're probably right. Which side of the bed do you want?" She makes a hand gesture as if to cut the bed in three equal pieces.

"The inside," Bogg replies.

"Very clever." Pam throws him a look.

"Hey, guys, why don't I sleep in the middle? And the two of you stay out of each other's hair."

"Very smart, Jeffrey. You'd make a good diplomat." Pam pats him on the shoulder. "I'm going to see if there's a towel to brush my teeth with." Pam sets off for the bathroom, located elsewhere on the floor.

As soon as the door closes behind her Jeffrey turns to Bogg. "Do the two of you have to fight all the time?" His hands on his hips give out an air that drive Bogg immediately into the defensive.

"She started it."

"And I'm ending it. Just face it, Bogg. We're probably gonna spend a lot of time with her. It's going to be much easier on all of us if the two of you could be nice to each other."

"Tell that to her."

"I will, but I'm also telling you. Cut her some slack. She's new to all this voyaging. She had probably entirely different plans before she almost ran us over with her bike. The transition would be smoother for her if you tried to be a little less you and a little more me."

Bogg looks at him in surprise. He can't quite think of a quality Jeffrey has that is better suited to win women over than the qualities he has.

"Diplomatic," Jeffrey says, guessing his question. "Could you try that? If not for her, than for me. I'm sleeping in the middle and I don't want to get battered in the night."

Bogg smiles. "I'll give it a shot. And you have this conversation with her too. I think she could use it."

-oOo-

The next morning Jeffrey wakes up feeling something heavy on his chest. He lifts his head up to look down. Pam's arm is across his chest and so is Bogg's. Whose hand is holding on to Pam's upper arm. Jeffrey drops his head back in his pillow. At least they're not fighting anymore, but this is just as ugly to be in the middle of.

After breakfast Jeffrey pulls Pam aside.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Just one word?"

"There's just one word I wanna hear from you. I'll be talking a bit more."

"You are strict."

"Let's go out for a walk."

They don the coats Bogg has gotten them and head out into the December cold.

"It's about you and Bogg."

"What about us?"

"You have to stop arguing."

"I didn't think we were arguing much."

"What? You always talk to your friends like that?"

Pam looks at the seriousness in his eyes. "I guess not."

"I know this isn't easy for you. Trust me, no one understands better than me. But you have to understand this isn't easy for Bogg either. He used to be a free agent, then he got a kid to tag along, and now you."

"You're saying we cramp his style?"

"No! I'm saying he feels responsible for us. Like he got us these coats, and a bed for the night. It was an accident that we took you with us, but here you are. You know nothing about Voyaging, you don't have any survival skills. And you're making Bogg think about just dropping you off somewhere. Not very smart."

"I know my place," Pam says in an attempt at a joke, but Jeffrey doesn't seem very amused. "Guess it's also not much fun for you if we argue?"

"No, it isn't."

"Hmm. I'll try not to bust his chops over every little thing anymore."

"Good." Jeffrey pulls on the collar of his coat to close the gap to his neck.

"What was that one word you just wanted to hear from me?"

"You're right."

"That's two words."

"How about that." Jeffrey ducks Pam's hand as she tries to tossle his hair.

"Smart ass kid."

Jeffrey suggests they stop at a news agent's to browse the headlines.

"Look at that one." Jeffrey points. _Agatha Christie Vanishes_ is spread across the front page. He picks up the paper and starts reading. Pam looks on over his shoulder. "This is about Alice. Look at that description, that fits her to a T."

"Hey, are you going to buy that paper, or will you put it down?" the newsagent calls at them.

"I don't have any money," Pam says to Jeffrey.

"Neither do I." He puts down the paper, gives the man his best friendly smile and runs away followed by Pam. After rounding the corner they slow down to a normal pace.

"I think that is what our red light is about, about Alice being Agatha."

"If I remember correctly Agatha Christie did disappear for a short while. That means right now there is nothing out of the ordinary. I thought you said red lights showed when things had gone wrong."

"Sometimes we get a red light to warn us that something that should happen is about to not happen."

"Confusing."

"No, it's all actually quite simple. C'mon, this way."

"Are you sure this is the right way back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I wanted to go round back."

"Why?"

"Always know all your exits." Jeffrey taps his nose before jogging up the steps to the hotel's back door.

"Smart thinking."

The back door opens and a tall man dressed in black steps out.

"Drake." Jeffrey stops dead.

"Mr. Jones. Fancy seeing you here."

"Are you following us?" Jeffrey moves himself in between Drake and Pam.

"I most certainly am not. I have better things to do than chase after a little boy and his monkey," he replies with disdain. "Are you following me?"

"I would. For all that you did to us, and Pam."

"What did I do to Pam?"

"You tried to drown her. Are you going to deny that?"

"Yes. I presume you're Pam. I don't know why I would want to drown you." Drake shoves Jeffrey aside. "But I'll take the opportunity if I can."

Drake grabs for Pam. She steps back, slips and falls down the stairs. Jeffrey gives Drake a push. He falls but manages to press his omni and disappears. Jeffrey runs down the stairs.

"Pam, are you okay?"

Pam scrambles up and gives him a big smile, "Tip top."

"I don't think so."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"You're bleeding."


	6. Quite a Blow

A doctor is quickly fetched and while he puts a couple of stitches in the gash on Pam's forehead, Jeffrey relays the details of their run in with Drake to Bogg.

"He seems to have it in for Pam, for some reason. First he tries to drown her and then he pushes her down some stairs."

"Technically he didn't push me. I slipped when I tried to back away from him."

"Same difference. And that's not all." Jeffrey turns back to Bogg. "When I confronted him he stone cold denied ever having tried to drown Pam."

"That doesn't sound like Drake. He would gloat and taunt." Bogg thinks about this.

The doctor tells Pam to stop by his surgery in a couple of days to have the stitches removed. He packs up his bag and leaves after greeting. Pam gets up to find a mirror.

"Maybe he hadn't done it yet," Bogg suggests. "Maybe Drake hadn't tried to drown Pam yet."

"What are you talking about? Of course he did. I saw him. I stopped him."

"I'm not denying that it was Drake who tried to drown her. I'm just saying that when you just met him, he hadn't done it yet."

"Huh? That makes no sense."

"We travel through time, right. And so does he." Jeffrey nods. "And occasionally we meet."

"Regrettably."

"Regrettably. But who's to say that the same amount of time has lapsed for him as for us between our meetings? Or even that these meetings take place in the same order?"

"Like how we first met an older Buffalo Bill Cody in England and then later a younger Bill Cody working for the Pony Express?"

"Exactly."

"So I may just have given him the idea to try to drown Pam?"

"I don't think Drake needs any encouragement in that department. Don't fret about it."

"Well, it's going to leave a nice scar." Pam drops into the seat next to Jeffrey on her return. "I may have to cut my hair into bangs to obscure it."

"I've always thought scars make a person look adventurous."

"You're a pirate. Facial mutilation is an occupational hazard for you. I teach high school history. Here." Pam gives a newspaper to Jeffrey. "Jeffrey has cracked the red light."

"That's right. Look at this." He shows Bogg the headline _Agatha Christie Vanished_.

"Yeah?"

"That's about Alice. The woman who seemed a bit out of sorts? I think she's Agatha Christie. And we're here to help her."

"What do you think?" Bogg asks Pam.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're the historian. What do you think?"

"I don't agree. Agatha Christie is supposed to disappear for over a week. Today is day two. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you have other suggestions what this could be about?"

"Nope." Pam shrugs.

"Then I guess we keep an eye on Alice. See if she doesn't do anything out of the ordinary," Bogg decides.

"How would we know when she does something she shouldn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pretty much all that is known about Agatha's disappearance is that she disappeared and was found again, claiming that she had amnesia."

"Guess we'll have to keep an eye out for her doing something that would mean she wasn't found."

"Does that mean we're staying here longer?"

"Probably."

"Is it okay if I ask the hotel manager to put an extra cot in our room? I mean, three people in a double bed is a bit crowded."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll go right to it then." Pam gets up and walks away.

"And I'll see if I can find Alice." Jeffrey jumps up and is off with a shot.

"And I guess I'll just sit here and wait for you to return." Bogg picks up the paper.

-oOo-

"Where's Pam?"

Bogg looks up from the paper. "I don't know I haven't seen her since she went for the manager."

"That was over an hour ago. What would take her so long?"

"Where have you been all that time?"

"Sitting with Alice. She plays the piano and she sings quite nicely too. I liked listening to her. I'll go see where Pam is." And he's off again.

"I'm sure that what ever it is you need Pam for, I can take a shot at it too," Bogg says, but no one is listening.

Jeffrey finds Pam sitting on the floor outside the manager's office. She has pulled up her legs and holds her face in her hands.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Pam looks at him a little glassy as if she doesn't recognize him.

"Did you talk to the manager?" Pam gives a slow shake of the head. "Well, what stopped you?" Jeffrey knocks on the door and puts his hand on the door nob. Pam lashes out, grabs Jeffrey's arm and jerks him down. "Ow."

"Don't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Don't." Pam shakes her head again. "Go to the reception and ask them to call the police. There has been ... an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

Pam gives him another glassy look. "Just get the police."

"Are you okay?"

Pam makes a gesture that could be interpreted as both yes and no. Jeffrey rushes off. A moment later he returns with the receptionist and Bogg on his heels. Pam has picked herself up and leans against the wall.

"What's going on here? The boy said there was an accident."

"There was. Of sorts. You can't go in there. You mustn't disturb the crime scene."

"Crime scene?" The receptionist throws open the door to the manager's office. Pam just manages to pull Jeffrey away by the door. So he doesn't see the sight of the lifeless body of a woman slanted on the sofa, holding a gun in her right hand.

"Oh my!" The receptionist wants to walk into the office. Bogg quickly pulls him back and closes the door.

"I think you should call the police."

The receptionist nods and rushes back to his desk.

"Are you all right?" Bogg puts a hand on Pam's shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"Bogg, what's going on?"

"Jeff, it's better ..."

"If you don't tell me, I'll open that door and have a look myself."

"There's a woman in there. She's dead."

"Oh."

"You still want to see it?"

"No, but you shouldn't just assume I can't handle it."

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry." Bogg strokes Jeffrey's hair. After all the things the kid has had to go through, living with him as a voyager, he wants to protect him from things like this. "Why don't you take Pam to the drawing room. She'll be more comfortable there."

"Right. Come, Pam." He gently pulls on her arm and she follows him without saying a word.

-oOo-

"I don't like this one bit." The detective inspector stands with his fists on his hips, his overcoat hanging loosely against his arms. "Poor woman shot herself through the head, from what it looks like."

"It's a suicide. Wouldn't that make your job easier?" Bogg asks from his position by the door post.

"Suicide is as bad as murder. I still have to investigate to rule out murder. Who was she? Why was she killed here?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before."

The DI turns around to Bogg. "Were you the one who found her?"

"No, a friend of mine did."

"Well, then I'd like to talk to your friend."

"She's in the drawing room. But go easy on her. She's in a bit of a shock."

"I would imagine so. Where is the drawing room?"

"This way." Bogg points the way. "She's the red head over there."

"Thank you." The DI walks over to Pam and Jeffrey. "Morning. Young man would it be all right if I talked to your mother alone?"

"She's not my mom, but you can talk to her. Will you be all right, Pam?"

"Sure." Pam gives him a weak smile. Jeffrey leaves.

"Detective Inspector Vincent. I understand you found the woman. I'd like to ask you a few questions about that." He sits down opposite of her. "Would you like some tea? Or perhaps something stronger?"

"Tea would be fine."

The DI indicates to a detective constable to fetch them both a cup of tea.

"Tea will only be a moment. Now, first let's get you a little settled. Let's start with your name."

"Pam Townsend."

"You're American? Where from?"

"Rhode Island, Providence."

"The Mrs has relatives in America. The Lesters. They live up in Boston. Do you know them?"

"Sure, the Lesters, lovely couple. I've met them."

"You have?"

Pam throws him a look. "Of course not. I've never even been to Boston." Pam has never smoked but feels a sudden desire to blow smoke in the DI's face. Their tea arrives.

"Tell the other hotel guests I'd like to talk to them too, and the hotel personnel." The DC nods and leaves to round up the other hotel guests and employees. "Yes, I guess that was a silly question. So you've never been to Boston, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm traveling."

"Alone?"

"With my two friends."

"The boy and the man I met earlier. Let's go back a few hours in time. You went to the manager's office, why?"

"I wanted to ask him if he could put an extra cot in our room."

"Why?"

"We were gonna be staying longer than planned. I thought it would be more comfortable."

"A cot? Babies sleep in cots."

"Er? I think we have a linguistic mix up here. A cot is a field bed. I think you call them camp beds."

"I see. Why did you want a camp bed? Weren't there enough beds in the room?"

"Obviously not, I wouldn't ask for an extra one if there had been more than one bed, would I?"

"You were all sleeping in the same bed? All three of you?"

"I fail to see how that is any business of yours."

"I'm conducting a murder investigation. Everything is of my business. But please continue. You went to the manager's office, then what?"

"I knocked. When there was no answer I first knocked again and then I opened the door. That's when I saw her."

"Then what did you do?"

"Close the door again. Sit on the floor. That's how Jeffrey found me some time later."

"And Jeffrey is?"

"The young man you just sent away."

"The one you're sleeping in the same bed with."

Pam throws him a look.

"Anything unusual?"

"I have no idea."

"This woman was shot through the head. Have you heard a gun shot?"

"Not before I opened the door. Not earlier this morning. Jeffrey and I went for a walk after breakfast. If it happened then, we wouldn't have heard."

"Good point. For how long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know."

"Once you decide to leave, do tell us. Thank you for this talk, miss Townsend." The DI gets up.

The police talk to the other hotel guests, but get nothing further. No one recognizes the woman from the manager's office from the description the police give, and no one has heard a gun shot at any time during their stay at the hotel. The employees are a little more helpful, as one of the seems to recall that he has seen the hotel manager talk to a woman as described by the DC. But none of them has heard a gunshot either.

The hotel manager turns up a few hours later, he was visiting a friend on his day off. He confirms knowing the woman, but not intimately. He doesn't know why anyone would want to kill her, including herself. It leaves the DI with a body and a murder weapon, but not a clue as to the who and what, and how a shot could be fired from a gun and no one hearing it.


	7. An Apple for the Teacher

Pam doesn't join Bogg and Jeffrey for lunch or even has anything to eat. She just sits in the drawing room staring out of the window.

"She took it kind of hard, finding that woman, didn't she?" Jeffrey says.

"I guess so."

"I'm glad I didn't see it. Was it very horrible?"

"Could have been a lot worse, considering."

"I wish there was something we could do for her."

"Maybe I can talk to her."

"You?"

"Yeah. You've been saying we should be nicer to each other. Now seems like a good time. And if it's about the murder she's probably more likely to talk to me about it than to you. She didn't want to tell you what was going on. Remember? Maybe you should sit with Alice, make sure she's not found out about until next week."

"Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot about Alice. It's a bit awful that we know who she is, but that we can't tell her, or anybody else because she's not supposed to go back to her family yet. We have to keep her away from her family, Bogg."

"I know, kid. But at least she's with friends."

Jeffrey nods and walks away to find Alice. Bogg joins Pam in the drawing room.

"I have something for you."

Pam looks at the item he holds in his hand. "An apple. An apple for the teacher."

"Actually, I was thinking that you said you were a trauma eater, but you haven't eaten at all since breakfast."

"Thank you." Pam closes her hands around the apple and returns her gaze to the outside world.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you," Bogg says after a while.

"Help me? With what?"

"Help you deal with this. You've been very withdrawn ever since you found her. And frankly." Bogg pauses for a moment. _Should I say this_? "Frankly, you were more fun when you were yanking my chain."

"I don't feel like yanking anything right now."

"I understand that. And I also understand if you are rather left alone." He gets up from his seat.

"Please, stay." Bogg lowers himself back in his seat. "I think I want to talk to someone. It's just that I don't know what to say."

"Maybe you should just start somewhere and we can work our way from there."

Pam gives him a wry smile. "That seems like a good idea." She stares at her hands for a while.

"Should I ask you questions to get you started?" Bogg ventures. He has no idea how to conduct this kind of conversation. He tries to remember what would have helped him if people had said it to him when he saw his first dead body, a man with a slit throat and slit stomach, his bowls pouring out off the gap. It makes him sick all over again thinking back.

"It is such a harsh way to go."

"Sometimes people see no other option than to kill themselves."

"I know. I meant, it's a harsh way for that woman to shoot herself. It's so violent and not usual for a woman. I've looked into it." She takes long pauses between sentences.

_At least she's talking_, Bogg thinks. _Don't ask questions. Let the words come out at their own pace._

"When women kill themselves they choose 'friendlier' methods. They take an overdose of sleeping pills or they slid their wrists while taking a bath. Men choose the violent methods. They're the ones who drive their cars into a concrete wall at a hundred miles an hour. They hang themselves more often. They shoot themselves in the head."

Bogg finds all this information a little disturbing, but he doesn't say.

"Women don't shoot themselves," Pam says in soft voice. "Women rarely shoot themselves."

"Some times they do," Bogg says.

Pam looks at him. "Some times they do. Some times they do." She turns back to looking out of the window. "When I was five my parents died."

"You said so earlier. Does this remind you of that?"

"It does." She opens and closes her hands, revealing and hiding the apple. "They were killed. Shot."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It's not true. My father was shot. He was killed. Shot in the head." Pam points to a place on her forehead. "My mother shot herself." She points to her head again. "I found them. I was five. I didn't understand. They told me later. I still didn't understand. I still don't. Why would a woman kill her husband and herself? How great could her sorrow have been? Why hadn't anyone noticed anything? Why did she choose that her child should live? Why?"

"I -- I don't know."

"The way that woman lay, slanted on the sofa. That was my mother. Everything in that office was my parents' living room. I was back there, and there was nothing I could do."

Bogg doesn't know what to say. He wouldn't have imagined anything like this would have been the matter.

"Hold me," Pam says. "Hold me."

"Of course." Bogg puts his arms around Pam and pulls her close. She puts her head on his shoulder and holds him tight. He strokes her back. _If this happened to her as a child, no wonder she's upset now_.

-oOo-

Alice is enjoying a quiet cup of tea in the tea room, when Jeffrey joins her.

"Hello, Jeffrey, how are you? I heard it was your friend Pam who discovered the body. She must feel terrible. I know I would."

"She does. Did the police talk to you?"

"They did. They asked if I knew anyone that matched the description of that poor woman and if I had heard anything. But I couldn't help them on either account. And they asked me what I was doing here."

"Why did they ask that?"

"I guess they wanted to make sure I didn't come here just to kill some poor woman. But I told them I'm here from Africa, for a visit. I'll be putting an advertisement in the newspaper tomorrow to see if I can contact any distant relatives that I have living here."

"That sounds like a good idea. It is important to stay in touch with your family."

"Yes, I think so too."

-oOo-

"Jeff, Pam and I are going for a walk, get some fresh air. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure. I'll get my coat." Jeffrey apologizes to Alice for breaking off their board game.

"We'll wait for you out front."

A little later Jeffrey meets Bogg and Pam outside.

"How are you?"

"A little better, thanks."

Jeffrey offers her his arm which she takes with a smile.

"This way." Bogg leads the way. They round the corner into an alley and there they stop. "Jeff, this is not a good place for Pam to be right now. So I was thinking that we should take her somewhere else and than you and I could occasionally omni in to check on Alice. What do you think?"

"Of course. You keep seeing that dead woman, huh? I wouldn't want to stay in a place that reminded me of something that horrible. Where do we go?"

"October 15, 1964, Tokyo," Bogg answers. "She picked it."

"Summer Olympics? Very wise choice." Jeffrey gives Pam an approving nod.

"Hold on."

Pam and Jeffrey each grab hold of one of Bogg's arms and he triggers the omni.

"Boy, it is dark here," Jeffrey remarks. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. It's too dark to read the omni. But I can tell you there's no red light. Nor a green light for that matter."

"We're inside somewhere," Pam says. "I thought we could only land outside."

"No, we can land pretty much anywhere, both in and outside. Bogg, do you suppose we're ..." Jeffrey is interrupted by someone swinging open the door and switching on the light.

"Sorry about that. We didn't quite know when you would be coming, or we would have made your arrival a little more pleasant."

"Professor Garth."

"Hello, young mister Jones." Garth walks up to him to shake his hand. "Very nice to see you again. Do I dare say you have grown."

"I don't think you dare say that to anyone over the age of five," Jeffrey retorts.

"Point taken. Mr. Bogg." Garth shakes Bogg's hand too.

"What is this place?" Pam is still sitting on the floor taking in the room. "A courtroom?"

"This is headquarters," Bogg replies.

"Headquarters? I thought you said you couldn't get me to headquarters."

"We got you here," Garth replies. "I'm Garth last of the Elders. And you are?"

"Last of the Elders, what does that mean? You're like the CEO, or someone on the board of directors?" Garth looks a little puzzled. "You run this operation."

"Yes, you could say that."

"So you decide to just pluck people out of their time and recruit them as Voyagers."

"Well, it is not exactly my decision. It is written in history that that should happen."

"History is the set of events we have agreed upon. Nothing predetermined about that."

"That may have been the way it appeared to Napoleon, the truth however is different."

"The Truth is Out There, though."

"You're quite a clever woman," Garth states.

"Well, I wasn't predetermined to be a Voyager for no reason."

"That's just it, you aren't predetermined to be a Voyager."

Bogg, Jeffrey and Pam look at each other in surprise.

"Come with me, I will explain."

The threesome follow Garth to his office. He appoints them some chairs to sit on. He sits down behind his desk and folds his hands under his chin.

"A few days ago we picked up that Voyager Bogg's omni appeared in 1998. It's not supposed to go that far."

"I know. It sometimes passes it's time boundary," Bogg replies.

"Yes, that's why we are monitoring it more carefully these days. We saw you picked up some extra cargo in 1998."

"Some early recruitment, like with me," Jeffrey suggests.

"Yes, we first thought so too, then we looked into it. Your name is Pam Townsend, right? There isn't a Pam Townsend anywhere in our records. You aren't a potential Voyager. You should be taken back to your own time."

"How about a Pandora Townsend?" Pam asks. _I can't believe I'm asking this. This guy is offering me a way home and I want to stay?_

"Pandora?" Bogg asks.

"Like you I didn't get to choose my name either."

"Bringer of all gifts, that's not too bad."

"You have heard of the mythological Pandora who got curious and brought all evils to mankind?"

"Sure, but that wasn't you was it?"

"If I were Drake could have saved himself the trouble of trying to drown me. Poseidon gave the mythological Pandora the ability to never drown."

Bogg smiles, and at the same time he wonders whether that was perhaps a sick joke from Drake: trying to drown the woman who can't drown. On the other hand, how would Drake have know Pam's name is Pandora?

With the conversation drifting away from him Garth has taken the opportunity to look into the live and times of one Pandora Townsend.

"Pandora Townsend, also not meant to be a Voyager. You will be happy to know that we will return you to your own time at the exact moment you were taken from it. You will forget all about Voyagers and go on with your life in the publishing firm you set up with your parents as if nothing has happened."

"My parents are dead."

"Are you sure?" Garth consults his screen read out.

"Quite sure," Pam replies in a hoarse voice.

"You are Pandora Townsend, born 25 May 1970?"

"Yes."

"There's only one of those in our files. After graduating university with a double major in English Lit and History you go into business with your father. A small publishing firm which specializes in historical novels."

"My father died on June 6, 1975. And so did my mother."

"That's not in our files."

"Then your files must be wrong."

-oOo-

_A/N: The phrase _History is a fraud agreed upon _is attributed to Napoleon. He said this after his defeat at Waterloo. A variant is: _History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon. The Truth is Out There_ came from the X-files. Any other similarities with people, events and phrases living or dead are purely coincidental if not obviously intended._


	8. When History is wrong call in a Voyager

Garth has sent the Voyager trio to the cafeteria while he tries to find out why they have the wrong information on Pam.

"Well, the food hasn't much improved," Bogg says, sticking his fork is some green mush. "What do you suppose this is?"

"Whatever it is," Jeffrey replies. "I think it is well and truly dead. You can safely eat it."

"I think I should have gone for the warm milk and brownie like Pam."

"Warm milk and brownies are comfort food," Pam says. "You can have them when you need comforting. After you've eaten that, for instance."

"Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Jeffrey adds.

"It's not so bad," Bogg says after his first bite. "It's soft and easy to swallow. I don't have to taste it at all."

Jeffrey and Pam watch with interest as Bogg eats the green substance. With a satisfied sigh he pushes the empty plate away.

"I'm never eating that again."

Pam and Jeffrey chuckle.

"Good, you're all here." Garth sits down at their table. "We've looked into it and come to the conclusion that the death of your parents was wrong."

"Are you talking from a historical or ethical point of view?" Pam asks with sarcasm.

"Historical. We don't deal much with ethics."

"I've noticed."

"Now, we just need some information from you regarding your parents' death." Garth continues unperturbed. "They died on 6 June 1975. How did they die?"

"They were killed."

"Do you know who killed them?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My mother."

"What?" Jeffrey shouts. This information is new to him.

"I'm sorry to hear," Garth says. "But we'll send someone in to prevent that from happening. Don't worry you'll be all right."

Garth gets up, but Pam pulls him back by the sleeve of his robe.

"Wow! Park it there, mister. What do you mean with 'I'll be all right'? I will be picking my life up the way it was that Friday afternoon before I almost ran over them?"

"No, uh, you will pick up your life the way it should have been. Actually there will be no picking up of life as you would have never been here. From June 6 your life will take the alternative path it should have taken. You will never meet them."

"What if I don't want that?"

"You don't really have a choice in the matter. That is how history is supposed to be. We repair history. Afterwards you won't remember a thing of Voyagers."

"I don't want that. I want my life back the way it was."

"We can't do that. That's not the way history is supposed to be."

"Without me telling you you wouldn't even have known history was wrong there. That means that whatever happened there, was not all together that important. Therefore I don't see why you can't give me my own life back. The life I remember having."

"Because you would be remembering Voyagers. We can't have you remember voyaging. You could compromise our mission."

"I promise not to blab."

"Not good enough. You can't tell people what you don't know. Now, with your history on the right track you would automatically forget about voyagers. It works that way for everyone Voyagers ever meet: time just weaves a web that falls over the memories they have of Voyagers. That doesn't happen if you're in the wrong history. There is no other option. Your parents will live and you will live with them. Be glad you will have your parents back. If you'll excuse me now, I have to assign someone to this task."

"What if she became a Voyager?" Jeffrey offers.

"Mr. Jones we already discussed that Miss Townsend is not supposed to become a Voyager."

"Yeah, you said that. But she'd be great at it. She really knows her history. You'd be missing out on one hell of a Voyager if you change her history. You'd be stupid not to take her as a Voyager."

"Jeff," Bogg says trying to contain his young friend.

"Do you want to be a Voyager?" Garth asks Pam.

"I don't know. But someone just changing my past also doesn't appeal to me much." Pam breaks a piece of her brownie and chases it around her plate. "But is it an option to become a Voyager? Would it mean I get to keep my memories as I know them?"

"I would have to look into it. But we're always looking for potentials to strengthen our team, and you have Mr. Jones championing you. Whatever the case, you can't go back to the life you had. If you'll excuse me now, I will have to look into the possibility of Miss Townsend becoming a Voyager." Garth gets up.

"And no secretly sending someone to correct her history," Jeffrey warns him.

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Jones, and as you pointed out so bluntly, I would be if I passed up this opportunity of recruiting a new Voyager."

Garth walks away.

"How about that? You could really become a Voyager," Jeffrey says to Pam.

"Perhaps. Although, there is also something I like about having my parents again. Or having them -- I don't really know how this works. Except, I would loose everything I have now; in stead I would have my parents and some other kind of life. I like the life I've had so far, but it's tempting to have my parents."

"I know what you mean. I would do anything if I could have my parents again. Except, perhaps, give up ever having known Bogg."

"Thanks, kid. But I don't think Pam feels that strongly about us."

"No, I don't. No offense."

"None taken."

-oOo-

It's near the dinner hour at Voyagers Headquarters and Voyagers administrative staff and Voyagers trainees start spilling into the cafeteria. Bogg and Jeffrey are greeted by a lot of old acquaintances, who like to be introduced to Pam. Jeffrey takes every opportunity he gets to champion Pam's candidacy as a Voyager further.

"Phineas, Jeffrey, fancy seeing you here. I hope you didn't come to enjoy our high cuisine."

"Hello, Susan. We just came back for the quick reminder that nothing we are served in the world out there is really that bad," Bogg replies. "Susan, this is Pam, we accidentally plucked her out of here time. Pam, this is Susan, she defended us when Drake falsely accused me of breaking the Voyager Code."

"Nice to meet you. I heard Voyagers' crack team had picked up a non-potential. But why hasn't Garth arranged yet for you to be returned to your own time?"

"Garth is looking into it whether she could become a Voyager," Jeffrey says. "And she'd be a good one too. She has a doctorate in Modern History. I think she may even know more history than me."

"I'm not sure that is possible," Susan replies with a smile.

"Well, she knew there are other people named Phineas," Bogg says. "Phineas Miller for instance, who backed the inventor Eli Whitney."

"You would have known that too, Phineas, if you had paid attention in School," Susan retorts.

"Very funny, Susan. Please go and eat something green."

"Ooh, green. Yesterday it was brown. At least this is more cheerful. Good luck on Garth's search. We all know we could use some Voyagers who actually know their history."

"Bye, Susan." Bogg gives her a little push in the direction of the dinner line. She gives Jeffrey a little wink before turning around and joining the line.

Garth returns some time later.

"Well, it is possible. You can become a Voyager. So you have a choice to make now."

"A choice?"

"Yes, do you want to become a Voyager, or do you want us to correct your history?"

"That's unusual. I don't remember being given a choice to become a Voyager," Bogg says.

"That's because you were meant to be one. Indeed this is an unusual situation: we have never had someone applying for the position of Voyager, so we want you to give this careful consideration."

"I -- I need some time to think about this."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Within reason."

Pam nods. "Can I walk around? I like to walk while I think."

"Sure. Just don't go anywhere that says 'no entrance'."

"I'm not as curious as my namesake."

"Good luck on your decision." Garth leaves them alone.

"Guess I have something to think about." Pam gets up.

"Hey, Pam. Even though I was championing you earlier, and I would really like it if you became a Voyager: I respect every decision you make."

"Thanks, Jeffrey."

-oOo-

"Can I sit with you?" Susan is back at their table with a little tray of food.

"Please."

"So how have the two of you been?" Susan sets her tray down and installs herself before eating.

"How can you eat that?" Bogg asks with a little disgust.

"If I don't eat what they serve here, I'll starve. The secret is applesauce." She empties two cups of applesauce on her plate. "Luckily not home made. Now, how have the two of you been?"

"Good. You know, giving history a push. The usual."

"Righting what went wrong, picking up women," Susan adds. "I must say, you do take that last one a bit too literal."

"I did not pick that woman up by choice. Far from it," Bogg protests.

"Uh-huh. Jeffrey, you think she'll make a good Voyager. Has she shown any signs of being a good Voyager?"

"So far? Other than that she knows her history? Not much. But she's smart and I like her. She's nice. To me," Jeffrey adds after a look from Bogg.

"Well, like I said, knowing her history is a start. And if she becomes a Voyager voluntarily that's all the better, I guess. Do you still like being a Voyager?"

"It's the best. I get to meet all these famous people that made history. Just the other day we met Marilyn Monroe before she was famous. She's great."

"Yeah, I liked her. Much rather be voyaging with her," Bogg says. "She'd be more fun."

"For you perhaps. I don't think Marilyn would agree."

"Well, you don't know if Pam wants to be a Voyager," Susan says.

"Yeah, but she's thinking about it."

"And if she wants to be a Voyager, you'd like it if she voyaged with you?"

"Yeah."

"Aah, can't she voyage with someone else? Olivia for instance?" Bogg says.

"Why Olivia?" Susan asks.

"They'd be a good match for each other. Fire and oil. It'd be fun to watch."

"That's a bit wicked," Susan comments.

"If you knew them the way I know them, you would agree."

Susan frowns and Jeffrey shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Any other news?" Susan asks Jeffrey.

"We ran into Drake a couple of times."

"Oh dear. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just some images in my head I rather had not had. He tried to kill Nellie Bly in London. And a few days ago he tried to drown Pam."

"Hmm, and you still think she wants to become a Voyager?"

"I guess that's a good reason not to become one."

"How about you, any luck on finding Drake?" Bogg asks.

"Not much. He's slippery. His omni can't be tracked. Yours is the first report on a Drake sighting in a while. I want details from you. If we know where he's been perhaps we can establish a pattern."

"Hey, do you suppose it was Drake who killed that woman?" Jeffrey suggests.

"What woman?" Susan asks.

"We were in 1926, with Agatha Christie when she disappeared," Bogg says. "A woman was found dead at the hotel where Agatha is staying."

"And right before we found her, we ran into Drake leaving the hotel through the back door," Jeffrey adds.

"Well, it sounds a little suspicious," Susan admits. "But why would Drake kill that woman? Who is she?"

"We don't know. But maybe Drake killed her so that the police would come to the hotel and Agatha was found before she was supposed to be found?"

"That could be Drake, trying to upset history. Was Agatha found?"

"No, she was still going by the name of Mrs. Neele when we left. I think we should go back soon to make sure everything is all right."

Bogg and Susan nod in agreement.

"But first we wait for Pam to make a decision."


	9. Music and Memories

Pam wanders out of the building and puts her coat on in the chilly evening air. She wonders where or even when this Voyagers Headquarters is. Evening is setting in. Pam looks up and tries to find the big dipper. Which would be a first if she could find it; she never managed to spot it when she went camping as a kid; she was the ridicule of many. Okay, that would be a point in favor of voyaging, she won't have to relive that. Can she say relive? Not really. If her parents were saved, her mom stopped, that would mean she would have a new life. Everything from this life would be forgotten. Tough decision, 'cause apart from the memory of her parents' death, which she could do without, she likes her life. She wouldn't want to change anything about it. Except perhaps meeting the dynamic Voyager duo. They kind of put her life upside down. And now the question is would she like an upside down life for the rest of her life? Pam sits down and pulls the flaps of her coat around her knees.

It is dark when Jeffrey joins her. The only light is coming from the big building. He sits down next to her.

"I was wondering where the big dipper is," Pam says after a while.

Jeffrey looks up. "It's too clouded to even see if we're on the right hemisphere." He turns his face to Pam. "Have you made a decision?"

"No, it's difficult. On the one hand." Pam puts up her left hand. "My parents would be alive and I would be with them, but I would not remember anything about my life so far. I would be leading a whole new life. On the other hand." Pam puts up her right hand. "Becoming a Voyager, I would still have my memories, but leading a life I know nothing about, yet. In both cases I would be having a whole new life. It's equal. Both have their pros and cons. I can't decide."

"Bogg and I like you to stay with us." Jeffrey puts his hand on Pam's right hand and pushes it down, disturbing the equilibrium.

"You do? Both of you? I thought Phineas and I kind of rubbed each other the wrong way."

"He wants you to stay too. Besides he likes to be rubbed."

Pam looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Jeffrey starts to blush and is glad colors can't be seen in the dark.

"That came out wrong."

"That's okay. I know what you mean. I hope. I think you just helped me make up my mind. I'll stay with you guys. Just promise me you will never just dump me somewhere in history."

"We won't. Bogg is too glad he has a back up guidebook, and I'm glad you can tell me a lot how smart I am for knowing all those things that took you years of studying to learn."

Pam wrinkles her mouth not unlike Kermit the frog. "Come here you." She throws her arms around Jeffrey and gives him a big hug.

"And I like the way you give hugs."

"That's better." She rubs his back then breaks up their hug. "C'mon, lets tell Garth of my decision."

Holding hands they walk back to the building.

-oOo-

"All right, we're back in 1926, a few days later than before," Bogg says after he has picked himself up. "Are you sure you're okay with being back here? Bad memories and all."

"Sure. I assume the police have taken the dead woman to the morgue by now, so I won't have to see her again."

"Good." Jeffrey quickly buttons up his coat. "Let's get back to the hotel to see if we can find Alice or Agatha there."

As soon as they go into the hotel the hotel receptionist steps up to Bogg and pulls him away for a private talk.

"It concerns the matter of your bill. You left without checking out."

"Yes, but that was because we knew we would be back in a few days."

"Hmhmm. We would have liked it if you had told us in advance."

"You still have our room, don't you?"

"Yes, ..."

"Very good. We'll settle the bill when we leave at the end of the week." Bogg gives the receptionist a jovial slap on the shoulders and turns away.

"We'd rather you would be making a down payment, right now."

Bogg gives him his best trust-me-I'm-good-for-it smile. He's just been to Headquarters so he's got some money in the right currency, but he doubts it's enough to settle a hotel account. Voyagers often leave without checking out, and usually they don't come back.

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Pam have gone into the tearoom and drawing room to look for Alice. They can't find her. An elderly woman calls their attention.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"We're looking for Alice, Mrs. Neele," Jeffrey replies. "Do you know where she is?"

"She will be at the Guild Hall with that orchestra."

"She went to a concert?"

"A concert? If only. That dreadful Mr. Wigham, the director has offered her a job!"

Pam and Jeffrey look at each other.

"That's not right."

"I'd say. A single woman in an orchestra, traveling with a troupe? The horror, the horror." The woman leans a little closer to them. "They have men in that orchestra too. What will become of her. Such shame she will bring on her family. And she seemed like such a woman of class. It should be against the law that women are hired for jobs like that. A single woman traveling in mixed company!"

"Well, it wouldn't be such a problem if women over the age of fifty kept their opinions about it to themselves," Pam replies.

"I beg your pardon!" The woman nearly blows her top. "How dare you speak to me like that. I shall speak to whom ever I want about whatever I want."

"Right, don't expect me to take an interest though. C'mon, Jeffrey, we know where we need to go." Pam throws her head in her neck as she marches out of the tea room.

"I don't think anyone ever talked to her like that," Jeffrey says. "Did you see how purple she got?"

"Aubergine, I would say. Where's Phineas?"

"He went with the receptionist. Bogg! Bogg!"

"Yah?" Bogg steps out of the office behind the reception desk. "What is it? And could you chime it down a little? The receptionist thinks we're a family: husband, wife and their darling son. So if you could call me something a long the lines of father, it may actually keep us from getting kicked out of this hotel for obscene behavior."

"Hmm, and you want me to call you honey? I don't think so," Pam replies.

"You can call me dear, sweetheart."

"You mean deer, with antlers."

Jeffrey clears his throat. "Before the two of you get on a roll with this name calling, we have more urgent matters. Agatha has apparently taken a job with an orchestra. I doubt she's supposed to do that."

"Right. What do we do about that?"

"Find Agatha and talk her out of taking that job," Jeffrey says.

"Or find the guy who gave her the job and talk him out off offering it to her," Pam suggests.

"Sounds like a plan," Bogg says. "You talk to her, and I'll talk to him."

"You don't even know who he is, deer," Pam says sweetly.

"No, but I know you are going to tell me." Bogg takes Pam by her arm and escorts her out of the hotel.

-oOo-

They arrive at the Guild Hall and Pam makes a face. How are we going to get in here? she asks without saying.

"Just behave like you belong here," Bogg says again. "Then other people will also think you belong here." He walks into the building followed by Jeffrey and Pam.

They hear the sound of music and decide to find out where it's coming from. The main hall of the Guild Hall has been refurbished into a concert hall. A small string orchestra is practicing. Jeffrey spots Alice/Agatha sitting in the second row listening to the orchestra. They sit down with her.

"Hello, Alice," Jeffrey says.

"Hello, Jeffrey. I see you are all back. I thought you had all left after that unfortunate incident. I don't think I would like to stay in a place where I saw a woman murdered."

"Neither did Pam, but she feels better now, so we're back."

"You'll be happy to know that the hotel manager was arrested for that poor woman's murder," Alice says to Pam.

"Murder? I thought it was suicide. She had the gun in her own hand," Pam replies.

"That's what the hotel manager said. But the police were unconvinced. It was quite a spectacle when they came to take him away."

"Where you there?" Jeffrey asks.

"No, I wasn't, but they are such gossips at the hotel."

"We know," Pam says with a smirk.

"We heard you were offered a job with the orchestra," Jeffrey says.

"Oh, yes, that was quite wonderful. I was just playing something for my own entertainment, when Mr. Wigham stepped up to me and invited me to join his orchestra. Naturally I declined at first. It is such an inappropriate thing to do. But he was quite persistent and insisted I would come to one of his orchestra's recitals and then decide. I did, and it was such a wonderful experience. I changed my mind. I will join his orchestra."

"But you can't!" Jeffrey exclaimed. "What about -- what about your family?"

"They'll be quite all right about it. Do you believe, I placed an advert in the paper and not a single relative contacted me? No, my mind is quite made up. I never thought I would be a concert pianist, but meeting this troupe ... I'm quite excited about it."

"But, but, you can't. You're Agatha Christie!"

"Oh, don't you start with that silly nonsense too. People at the hotel have been saying that to me for a week now: 'You look just like that missing Christie woman'. I just laugh them away." Alice gives a laugh. "I think it's terrible that poor woman is missing. But it is even more terrible if you start seeing her image in random strangers. I'm not Agatha Christie, and that's final."

"I guess convincing Agatha is not going to work," Bogg whispers to Pam.

"That's where you come in and talk to Wigham," she replies.

"Wigham?"

"The man who offered her the job at the orchestra. I think that's him, waving the baton at the others."

"I'll get right to it."

The director gives his orchestra a short break. Bogg gets up to talk to him. Some of the musicians come over to Alice to talk to her and tell her how excited they are about her joining their orchestra.

"Mr. Wigham." The man addressed turns around. "A word in private with you, please."

"What about?"

"About Mrs. Neele." Bogg puts a hand on Wigham's shoulder and directs him to a quiet corner.

"What about Mrs. Neele?"

"I understand you have given her a position at your orchestra."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take back your offer."

"Why? I've been looking for ages to extend my orchestra with a pianist, and when I heard her at that hotel piano, I knew she was the pianist I wanted. Anyone who can get a half decent sound out of a hotel piano is a good pianist, but she ..."

"She can't become your pianist."

"She gracefully accepted my offer. I don't see why she can't be pianist in my orchestra."

"Because she isn't really who she says she is."

"What?"

"She's not Mrs. Neele."

"Well, whoever she is, I still want her as my pianist."

"You can't. She's Mrs. Agatha Christie and she has to go back to her family."

Wigham looks around Bogg at Alice. "She's Mrs. Christie? I've heard people at the hotel whisper about that, but she just laughs at them. Is she really Mrs. Christie? Then why would she tell me she's Mrs. Neele?"

"She has dissociative amnesia," Bogg says. He looked up the event of Mrs. Christie's disappearance in a guidebook while at Headquarters. "She had a shock and then her mind made up a new identity for her to deal with the shock. She will remember again who she really is in a little while. In the mean time, she can't join your orchestra. She would just leave again when she realizes who she is."

"I see. What should I do? Should I go to the police and tell them I've found Mrs. Christie?"

"I guess you could do that. At least tell her she can't join your orchestra."

"Of course. If it was my wife that went missing, I wouldn't want her to forget about herself and then join the circus."

"Or an orchestra," Bogg adds.

"No, I wouldn't mind so much if it was an orchestra. Thank you for your information. I will talk to Mrs. Neele right away."

Wigham walks over to Alice and asks to have a private word with her. Bogg goes back to Jeffrey and Pam.

"I think our work here is done." He shows them the green light.

"Can we stay here and see how it works out for Alice?" Jeffrey asks.

"We know how it works out for Alice."

"Yes, but can we stay here and watch?"

"Why do you always want to stay and watch?"

"Because that's the real historic event I remember from my history book."

"Phineas, if we go back to check whether Marilyn has gotten a green light, would you want to stay for her performance?" Pam asks.

Bogg eyes her. _Why did I agree to a third party in our team?_

"It's the same thing, Bogg," Jeffrey says. "If you let me see how it works out for Alice, I won't say anything about Marilyn."

"All right. We'll stay a little longer. But if it hasn't worked out by the end of the day, we're still leaving."

"Thanks, Bogg."

-oOo-

A few hours later the three Voyagers are sitting on the stairs looking into the hotel lobby when DI Vincent comes walking in, in the company of a tall man.

"Mr. Christie?" Jeffrey whispers to Pam.

"I guess so."

DI Vincent asks where they could find Mrs. Neele. The receptionist points them to the tea room.

"Agatha," Mr. Christie says as he spots his wife. She gives him an I-know-you-but-can't-quite-place-you look. "It's me, Archie."

"Oh, Archie, my brother. My dear brother what brings you all the way out here?"

"Agatha, I'm your husband, Archie."

"Have you seen enough?" Bogg asks Jeffrey.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. I'll be right back." Bogg runs up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Pam asks.

"To change into my own clothes. I can't travel around time dressed in 1920s' clothes."

"But you can go around time dressed as a pirate?"

"Yeah."

Pam gives him an incredulous look.

"Don't ask," Jeffrey says. Bogg runs up the remainder of the stairs.

"Would it help if I told him he looked better in these?"

"It might. Although Bogg is probably not ready yet to take your opinions at face value."

Pam smiles. "We'll get there one day."

THE END

-oOo-

_A/N: Just skipping over Marilyn's performance. Not much exciting happing there anymore: just some hip wiggling and general flirting with the audience. The point of this exercise was to show that there is nothing wrong with an OC that has an angsty past and great powers (knowing history in this case) as long as she does not take over the story. Bogg and Jeffrey are quite capable of spotting, saving and setting straight Marilyn Monroe and Agatha Christie themselves. This story came out about half the length of the original; I guess I made a lot of short cuts plowing over the plot holes that involved Drake (Dei ex Machinas). However, I think there might be some in this story too. I'm open to suggestions on how to fix them. Anyway, QED._

_Disclaimer: Bogg, Jeffrey, Drake, Garth and Susan belong to Scholastic and James D. Parriott. Story idea was adapted from CassBogg's _Drake's Revenge._ Pandora "Pam" Townsend came from me. If you think she's a Mary Sue, feel free to kill her. The pun: Sue Townsend created a character named Pandora._


End file.
